Historia Regum Britanniae: Druid
by Trovia
Summary: Der Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung: Sirius Black fällt durch den Schleier. Der ihn nicht in ein Paralleluniversum entführt. Der ihn auch definitiv nicht tötet. Hier ist, was wirklich geschah. One Shot.


**Papierkram: **_Sirius Black und die Mysteriumsabteilung gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Rest dieser Geschichte gehört dem britischen kulturellen Gedächtnis, nehme ich an. _

_Dieses Ficlett ist inspiriert von Imperiatus' „Die Eule des Merlin" und spukt seit Kapitel 6 in meinem Kopf herum. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob sie euch gefallen wird, zumal mir lustige Geschichten an sich nicht liegen. Bitte schreibt mir ein Review :-). _

_Ein kurzer Hinweis (März 06): Es gibt mittlerweile ein Sequel und vielleicht irgendwann mehr als das. Sucht einfach in meiner Storyliste nach der "Historia Regum Britanniae"-Reihe._

„_Druid" ist Imperiatus gewidmet, die nichts davon ahnt, wie gut sie in ein paar Jahren schreiben wird._

_

* * *

_

**Historia Regum Britanniae: Druid_

* * *

_**

Sirius hatte den Überblick über das Geschehen verloren. Jetzt, wo er Harry in Sicherheit wusste, konnte er sich völlig auf Bellatrix konzentrieren. Und es war bitter nötig - nur in letzter Sekunde konnte er dem roten Lichtblitz ausweichen, der aus ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zuschoss. Er lachte.

„Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", neckte er, weil er im Kampf nie den Mund halten konnte, und weil es sich _gut _anfühlte, in Bewegung zu sein.

Der zweite Lichtblitz traf ihn direkt auf die Brust.

_Ach, Mist. _Schmerz explodierte, wo eine Rippe brach. Sirius hatte keine Zeit zu denken - einer der Auroren würde schon Bellatrix' Ablenkung ausnutzen - er stolperte nach hinten.

Als er das Geräusch flatternder Vorhänge hörte, und fiel, und verstand, war es schon zu spät. Die Welt wurde Wasser, als er den Schleier durchquerte.

_Oh, scheiße.

* * *

_

Schmerz ließ ihn das Bewusstsein wiedererlangen. Schmerz in seiner Brust, in der unteren Rippengegend, als brenne flüssiges Feuer auf seiner Haut. Schmerz in seinen Schultern... Er musste hart aufgeschlagen sein; unter sich fühlte er Steine und Kies.

Einen dankbaren Moment lang wusste der ehemalige Ordenskämpfer nicht, was geschehen war. Er war erwacht und hatte so instinktiv an den ersten Ort gedacht, der ihm einfiel, dass nicht sein kurzer Aufenthalt im Ministerium, und sogar nicht einmal der Grimmauldplatz oder die Höhle in Hogsmeade in den Sinn kamen. Sein erster Gedanke galt Askaban, und er versteifte sich unwillkürlich in der Erwartung der Dementoren.

Doch dann kam die zweite Sekunde, und er spürte das Gewicht zu neuer Roben um sich herum und heißen Sonnenschein auf seiner Haut; endlich kehrte er ausreichend zurück in die Realität, dass sich Fragen aufzutun begannen.

Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und kniff sie im selben Moment wieder zusammen, als grelles Sonnenlicht Schmerz durch seine Schläfen stechen ließ. Ja, jetzt kam es wieder... Harry... die Mysteriumsabteilung... der Kampf.

„Merlin...", krächzte er in einem unvermittelten Versuch, zu fluchen, und scheiterte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Sekunden später eine unbekannte Stimme. Oder zumindest _glaubte_ Sirius, dass sie das fragte - die Worte kamen in so verwobenem, fremdem Dialekt, dass er nicht sicher sein konnte.

Sirius wagte es ein zweites Mal, die Augen zu öffnen. Ein Schatten hatte sich vor die Sonne geschoben - der Schatten eines Mannes. Mehr konnte er gegen das Licht nicht erkennen.

Die Umgebung jedenfalls sagte viel aus. Bäume - Eichen. Er war im Freien. Wo auch immer er war, die Mysteriumsabteilung sah anders aus.

Der Mann hatte geduldig gewartet und streckte ihm jetzt seine Hand entgegen. Sirius zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sie ergriff; doch wenn der andere ihn erkannt hätte, würden jetzt schon ein bis vier Zauberstäbe auf sein Herz zeigen. Vermutlich war der Kerl ein Muggel.

Dankbar ließ er sich auf die Beine ziehen. Das Feuer in seiner Brust explodierte im selben Moment, in dem er registrierte, dass der andere ein _Fell _trug, aber es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er sich entschloss, sich auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren. Der andere klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf den Rücken, während er sich einen Moment unter den Fluchnachwirkungen krümmte. Sein munterer Retter sprach derweil weiter, und Sirius bekam am Rande mit, dass er diesmal kein _Wort _verstand.

_Ganz große Klasse, _dachte er seufzend. _Der Schleier hat mich ins Ausland geschleudert._

Wenigstens schien sich sein Körper langsam damit einverstanden zu erklären, dass er aufstand. Sirius wurde sich wieder seines Zauberstabs bewusst. „Sorry, Nachbar", entschuldigte er sich, während er einen einfachen Diagnosezauber sprach; immerhin schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. „Sorry, aber ich verstehe kein Wort. Sprichst du Englisch?"

Offensichtlich nicht. Der Kerl im Fell war seinen Bewegungen interessiert mit den Augen gefolgt (was vermutlich bedeutete, dass er kein Muggel war, der eines _Obliviate_ bedurfte), hatte ihn ebenso interessiert gemustert, aber das war die ganze Reaktion.

„_Druid_?", fragte der Kerl schließlich freundlich und deutete auf den Zauberstab.

„Was?", fragte Sirius zurück, der noch etwas zu betäubt war, um klarer artikulierte Antworten auf Fragen zu geben, die er sowieso nicht verstand.

Der Mann im Fell lächelte und packte ihn an der Schulter. „_Druid_", wiederholte er überzeugter und zog ihn mit sich. Sirius sah sich um - Wald. Er zog ihn nach irgendwo durch den Wald.

„He, Moment mal!" Sirius machte sich nach ein paar überraschten Schritten los und sah den anderen an. „Wohin gehen wir? Wie ist dein Name?"

Er wusste, dass er einen Übersetzungszauber kannte; er brauchte nur Zeit, um sich an ihn zu erinnern.

Doch wie sich herausstellte, verstand der Fellmann offenbar genauso viele Brocken seiner Frage wie er einzelne Wörter aus dem... Gälischgemisch hatte ableiten können.

Der Kerl drehte sich wieder um, lächelte erneut und deutete auf sich. „Arthur", sagte er. Dann tippte er mit kräftiger Geste auf Sirius' Brust, und der Ordenskämpfer brach beinahe unter dem Schmerz zusammen. „Merlin", hörte er Arthur zufrieden schlussfolgern, bevor er ihn mit sich ins Heerlager zog.

Irgendwann später lernte er die Sprache und konnte den Mann korrigieren. Aber das war viel später, etwa im Mai 543, und dann ohnehin schon egal.


End file.
